Cry to the Moon
by Eriol's Anui
Summary: Toboe is a burden to the whole pack. And poachers are on their heels. He decided to prove himself to Tsume as he pushed himself to the limit. But what happens when everything goes wrong?Plz RnR. ON HIATUS
1. Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's rain.  
  
"Cry to the Moon"  
  
The group had been traveling for long in search of paradise with neither food nor drink through the vast desert, their once quick, steady pace began to slow even more because of the pup.  
  
Toboe breathed hard as he tried to keep up with the others, the sun beating down on him and the burning sand on his paws made his footing even slower.  
  
They had been persecuted by some poachers who had their target on wolves like them, which made them quicken up, for they were many.  
  
Hige turned around, noticing the pup had fallen back even more than before, and called for the others to stop and wait for him as they all turned back into their human form.  
  
"If we keep on stopping like this, the hunters will find us. We must hurry up." Tsume grumbled, glaring at Toboe, who just mad it to the group, his brow was sweaty, his golden eyes were almost half closed, and his breathing was hard and quick.  
  
Kiba got worried at how Toboe breathed; he was almost making a wheezing sound each time he took a small breath. "Tsume is right, we can't stay here, the hunters will surely find us, let's walk; It's been long since we had a thing to eat, and Toboe is not used to this." He said, concern growing more for the little cub.  
  
Toboe saw Tsume's expression, and if he were in his wolf form, you could've seen clearly how his ears would've dropped in shame...or rejection.  
  
"I'm so weak... now Tsume thinks I'm just a burden to them...but, I AM a burden to them. They always have to slow down pace so I can keep up and all.... I have to be stronger, I have to be like them!" he thought to himself, determined to be stronger.  
  
"Don't worry I can go on." He said, his gaze lowered, looking at the golden sand being swept lightly by the wind.  
  
Hige raised one eyebrow, his arms behind his head. "Are you sure, runt? You don't look so good." He said, a little worried for him. But it was Tsume who answered for Toboe, hands in the pockets of his tight leather pants.  
  
"If the pup says he can keep up, let him. It was about time he decided not to stop all the pack for a break." He said, his tone was harsh, and Kiba noticed Toboe's expression fall even more.  
  
"Well then, lets go." Kiba announced, giving another chance for Toboe to prove himself to the pack, he would stop is he saw Toboe fall back again; they all took their wolf form and started running again.  
  
No one noticed Toboe's hard breathing. It's been another day of hard work and cross-country run through the desert, and the pack finally made it to a canyon area, and searching for a place to rest, and probably find some food.  
  
The moon was up on high, and the night proved to be relieving for the pup, now he did not have to worry of dying in the sun.  
  
Toboe collapsed, and Kiba looked back at the pup, which took his human form again to try and get up, see if it would make a difference, but all of his body hurt terribly.  
  
He felt as if his throat was closing and made his breathing harder, he was thirsty, hungry and he could already see spots in his vision.  
  
Everyone stopped, Kiba made his way to Toboe and helped him up, but the boy almost doubled in pain as he had a cramp in his abdomen due to his hard breathing.  
  
Tsume grunted, and Hige looked at him. "What's your problem? The kid has been doing more than he can, he's been pushing himself real hard, at least you could sty quiet."  
  
Hige said, not looking very happy, because he knew Toboe did it because of him; no one could ever understand why he chose to look up to Tsume, but he did.  
  
"The pup has to toughen up, because we will not always be with him to save him from every mess he gets himself in! He has to toughen up or he'll be killed!" He snarled at the other male, things would've gotten worse if it weren't for Kiba who stopped them.  
  
"That's enough you two!" Toboe got up with some help from Kiba, who as a good leader, would not let behind any of the members of his pack.  
  
"It's alright Hige...I merely tripped." Toboe said between breaths, but Kiba would not let him push himself any further, not anymore.  
  
"It's ok Toboe. We all need rest. We will find a place to stay over the night and we can go on tomorrow, I'm sure the humans will take some while to try and keep up with us." He said, as they all started walking, Tsume looking back from time to time to check on Toboe, who seemed very tired and worned out.  
  
They all made it to a small cave, the moon was on high, but not any of the wolves would sing to the silver plateau. They were indeed all tired, and had to take their strength back for the incoming morning.  
  
Everyone woke up to the stench of humans and the sound of engines. They had indeed gained up on them, which made Tsume really mad, giving glares to Toboe.  
  
"Great, the humans are here. Now we have to run or it's open season for us." He growled as he, Hige and Kiba stood up.  
  
Toboe managed to stand up shakily, he felt as if he had no strength at all, and everything seemed so slow and blurry. He almost let out a whimper escape his lips, but they all started moving, and Toboe said nothing.  
  
They all took their wolf form and sneaked from the humans, trying not to be spotted. Toboe was an amount of paces behind, and he pushed himself even harder to get to the others. But to his dismay, they all broke into a sprint, hearing some bullets past his ear. They've been spotted and were starting to get shot at.  
  
Toboe felt the adrenaline in his blood starting to spread throughout his body, as he followed the others. They all ran and Toboe saw them stop, but they all jumped to the other side of the canyon.  
  
When Toboe made it to the edge, he stopped abruptly too scared to even jump; the fall was more than 50 feet high, and in the bottom was a raging river. He felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the poachers behind him, screaming rubbish and laughing.  
  
"TOBOE, JUMP!" Called Hige from the other side. The three adults had forgotten about Toboe for a while and jumped without him.  
  
For the first time in his life, Tsume feared for the cub's safety, as he watched from the other side.  
  
Kiba was about to go after him, but Toboe backed up as soon as another shot flew past his head. "Jump!" Called Hige, desperately to the young cub.  
  
Toboe took a deep breath and sped up, when he made it to the edge, he jumped.  
  
He would've made it.  
  
There was blood as the sound of a gun was heard. Hige, Kiba, and Tsume watched helpless as they heard Toboe's howl of pain, he turned back into a human because of the shock, and fell to the raging waters below.  
  
"TOBOE!" Called Tsume out as he saw the boy fall.  
  
TBC  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
Poor Toboe...yes I'm very cruel heheh. If you wanna know what happens next, you'll review heheh. Yes I'm very evil.  
  
Thank you for reading, hoped you liked this. 


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Cry to the Moon"  
  
"Lost"  
  
"TOBOE!" Tsume Screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw the cub fall, the scent of his blood made his very own boil with rage.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another bullet, which almost hit him in the leg; he growled furiously and bared his teeth.  
  
His saliva was falling from his perfect fangs to the ground, as he was about to jump to the other side to kill the poachers who shot his pup.  
  
His pup...  
  
"Tsume! Go and look for Toboe! Hige, come with me!" Kiba interrupted as he and Hige jumped gracefully to get the poachers who were shooting miserably at them, fear clearly visible in their eyes.  
  
Tsume growled but looked down to see if he could find any signs of Toboe.  
  
But he was disappointed to see just raging water, not even a struggle from the pup, he feared he might have hit his head with some rock and fallen unconscious. At this time, he could have drowned to his death.  
  
He closed his eyes furiously, trying not to think that, as he found a way to go down the canyon, jumping from rock to rock, small ways; whatever he could find to get as close to the river.  
  
When he saw it was safe to jump, he dared, and looked desperately for the cub, any signs, but there was just the scent of blood in the air, but not any other sign that would tell him Toboe was still alive.  
  
Kiba jumped as soon as another shot graced his white fur, drawing more blood to the massacre, but he jumped and bit the man in the neck.  
  
He pinned the poacher to the ground, as this writhed in pain, trying to stay alive and get out of there, but he coughed up blood and died, his breathing stopping and his body going limp on the ground.  
  
Hige went to his side to check he was ok, but he noticed Kiba would not let go of the poacher's neck, still biting down on it as if it were still alive. But Hige knew, something was wrong with Kiba and he didn't blame him for feeling that way, he felt the same rage and blood thirst for the humans who shot Toboe with no mercy, he was just a pup.  
  
A single howl full with grief broke the silence, and both males looked towards the canyon, poachers forgotten and left there to rot and be eaten by the animals of the wasteland. Both looked down to where Tsume was. His head on high and howling to the moon in grief for a lost friend. Hige followed suit, as he too raised his head to howl to the skies, crying to the moon, a prayer to the silver plateau.  
  
Kiba growled at them, as he returned to his human form and descended the same way Tsume did to go to the male's side. They all then turned into their human forms.  
  
"He is not lost!" He snarled.  
  
Hige saw this and followed Kiba, joining the small group. "Kiba, I know what you feel like, but- Toboe...I don't think he might have survived this fall...he was just a pup."  
  
"Shut up Hige!" Tsume snarled out of nowhere. Yes he was grieving, but now he decided not to give up hopes on Toboe, he wished with all his heart he were alive and well. He really wished for Toboe to be alive and well, he knew that without the pup by his side, he will loose all sense of little humanity he had in left. He needed Toboe to stay sane.  
  
"I didn't mean it in that way Tsume." Hige said in a small tone. Not wanting to start another fight with the older male when they were trying to look for the pup.  
  
Thunder clashed in the sky, and Kiba looked up to see that clouds had found their way to the night sky. The wind blew a little bit harder, as the rain poured down on them, making the raging waters go even faster.  
  
"We have to move now, Toboe might still be alive, let's follow the current!" Kiba interrupted everyone's thoughts as he broke into a fast run, returning to his wolf form, followed by Hige and Tsume.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the forest a man with a blue-furred dog made his way to find shelter in the woods from the storm; they had followed the wolves up to the point where he almost got himself lost.  
  
Quent Yaiden has had a grudge against wolves ever since the incident years ago; he has hunted them down for years now, for he knows wolves are not yet extinct. The former sheriff followed by his faithful dog, Blue, hunted down the rest of the beautiful creatures.  
  
He sat at the foot of an old tree, searching shelter of the raging rain that suddenly caught him off guard. Blue sat beside him, and Quent petted the dog in its head, but this, sniffed something in the air, and quickly stood up.  
  
"What is it Blue? Do you smell 'em?" Quent asked, standing up, readying his gun in case any of the wolves appeared to get a clean shot. It has been very difficult getting to them, and he didn't wanted to waist any more bullets, but he really wanted those animals dead. Blue started sniffing the air, and broke into a regular sprint, making sure her master was following her.  
  
Soon she stopped in a small clear, raining was still falling heavily from the sky, her paws were somewhat muddy and her tail hanged limp, her soft fur was now soaking wet and seemed to have lost all shine to it.  
  
Quent reached her, and stopped. "Where are they Blue-"he was caught in mid-sentence when he saw a boy, the same boy he met back in the city, the same boy he tried to hunt. But what was he doing here all alone? And where was his pack?  
  
No matter, Quent raised his gun again to have a clean shot and make sure the boy was as good as dead. But he couldn't.  
  
"Blue, what are you doing? Get out of the way!" He said, his gun ready to shoot at the unconscious boy.  
  
Blue whimpered, and stood over the limp body of the child, her paws on both sides of Toboe's body, her eyes begged for Quent not to shoot him, sometimes it worked with the human, and hopefully for Toboe's safety, he will relent this time.  
  
"Blue, move!" He snarled at the dog, which in return, lowered its ears and head, and licked the boy's pale cheek. There was blood in the water near him, and he was deadly pale, his lips that once were a pink tone seemed to have been drained of all color, and his breathing was slow and weak.  
  
Quent looked more closely to the boy, and he remembered his own kids... such innocence did they hold, and this boy was no different. He could see now the other side of the wolf, he saw now just another child, and that made his heart ache.  
  
It was not of his nature to soften to such a creature, but it was hard to believe that the boy that lay on the ground now, wounded, was a wolf. His eyes hardened, he cursed and shot his gun; the bullet embedded itself on the ground near Toboe's head but Blue did not flinch, she stood there, trying to protect the child.  
  
Blue looked up at her master and whimpered. Quent threw his gun to the ground angry oh his own weakness, as he made his way to Toboe. Blue stood aside as soon as she was sure the man would not inflict any more wounds on the boy; it was the mother-like instinct Blue felt towards Toboe that made her protect the pup, and Quent noticed.  
  
"Fine...let's take this brat. But this will never happen ever again Blue, ya hear me?" he warned the dog, but she licked her master's cheek.  
  
He picked up Toboe carefully as to not inflict any more pain on any of Toboe's wounds, but as soon as he touched the boy, this whimpered somewhat. His eyes seemed to have fluttered halfway open, but he lost conscience again.  
  
It surprised Quent how light the boy was, how fragile a child could be; it seemed he had forgotten all about his own children, but brushed that thought aside as he made his way to pick up his gun.  
  
"Humph well at least we know it's still alive, eh Blue?" Quent said, as he picked up his gun, and fastened it safely in his arm, carrying the oblivious child back to his camp.  
  
Hige stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. "Hey you guys...Toboe's scent is getting pretty strong." He claimed with half a smile, his nose would never betray him, and he had some hopes up that they might find him alive.  
  
Tsume growled somewhat as he too sniffed the air. He turned to look at the others.  
  
"Humans" Kiba's eyes narrowed.  
  
They made it later to the same spot Quent found Toboe. Tsume stood where he used to lie and sniffed the spot. He turned into his human form, as did the others. "This scent; we've met this man before..." He said, half in dismay.  
  
"You've met who? What are you talking about?" asked Hige, that was a few paces away from the others.  
  
"This human, I've seen him before. When I met Toboe for the first time...this human almost shot him." He said, remembering Quent.  
  
Kiba leaned down on the ground and placed his fingers on some tracks. "They took Toboe."  
  
Tsume's heart skipped a beat, he knew not what that man wanted with Toboe if he was still alive. He hoped deep within him, that he was in good hands, but something told him otherwise.  
  
"Let's follow the scent, they must be close." Kiba said again, as he turned to lead the small group, following Toboe's scent, Paradise long forgotten.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Ah well, I was bored, thought I should upload chapter 2 now, I don't like keeping people in suspension that long heh. Please if you want to know what happens next, review! I have good plans for this story.  
  
Smirks evilly  
  
Special thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Hacen: yep here's your second chapter! Hope I didn't ruin it for you, thank you for the comments, I try my best.  
  
Emileel: I like Toboe very much, I think that's the only reason why I watch WR. And don't be surprised when I make BIG twists in the story for Toboe heh! Poor guy, he suffers under my power. 


	3. Depending

Disclaimer: Yak yak, not mine.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Cry to the moon"  
  
"Depending"  
  
He heard the gunshot ringing in his ears as he felt his whole body go numb with the excruciating pain he felt on his side. He turned back into his human form, his howl turning into the pained scream of a boy as his body turned back to take the form of the human, not being able to control his actions. He saw his friends, Tsume looking at him, too shocked to do anything; and then everything turned pitch black as the powerful scent of his own blood invaded his nostrils. Then he knew no more.  
  
He felt so cold, he couldn't feel his body and he could feel the warm blood trickle out of his being in great amounts. He knew he was going to die, he couldn't hear or taste, or smell a thing except the metal-like taste of his own blood against the back of his throat. It was a disgusting flavor against his dry mouth, and a burning sensation to his nostrils.  
  
But he thought he heard a whimper... "Tsume?" he thought weakly, but then he felt the faint warmth against his cold body, it was a wolf, but yet, he could not recognize that whimper to belong to any of his friends. Maybe some other pack found him and wanted to take care of him? He prayed that it would be true, he was so afraid to die.  
  
He then heard it again, ringing in his ears, in his mind and sending a horrible feeling that would stand the hair of the back of his head on end. He expected to feel even more pain, but he was surprised to feel the faint warmth get closer to him, then he felt something warm and damp touching his cheek affectionately.  
  
He heard muffled voices, but he couldn't make out a single word in the dense fog he was in. He felt a strong, yet careful grip envelop him, as someone picked his body up; He let out a faint whimper escape his lips, as the pain that remained dormant on his side, began pulsating painfully against him. That made his eyes flutter open, and he saw a strange silhouette of a man...a hat...and- his tired body couldn't take any more, and darkness overtook him again.  
  
Blue sniffed the air and her ears quirked somewhat at the noises of the woods, rain still poured down on them. The woods were starting to seem very tricky with the fog forming, and the temperature dropping, can make anyone get lost, except for a wolf's keen sense of direction. She turned around to look back and see if her master was still following; the man was carrying a light burden, but the human footing isn't as gentle and agile as one of the wolven kin. Quent followed close behind, checking sometimes on the boy's wound, stopping from time to time to adjust the tight piece of cloth he used as a bandage to stop the bleeding from killing him.  
  
His clothes and hands were already starting to get all stained with the boy's blood, and he cursed at this. Because of the dampness of the forest, the blood would never dry out, and that can lead any other predator to the woods. But then again, he thought.  
  
He can leave the trail behind to get other wolves...  
  
He smiled almost evilly at that thought. "That would be just perfect. I'm sure his pack would follow the trail to their own doom, trying to rescue their cub..." he thought, a malicious glare in his eyes.  
  
After hours of walk, they made it to their settlement; ruins of an ancient temple, maybe a church, but even though it was almost all gone, there was a small room still standing, and he used it as his lair.  
  
Opening the door, Blue went in, and dried herself, as for Quent, he placed his wounded burden in what seemed a bed made out of twigs, and clothes over it.  
  
He had to make sure that first of all, the boy had to get warm. So after removing his soaked coat hanging from one of the walls, he made his way to the corner, where he had placed not long ago a fire. He lit the fire yet again, as he rubbed his hands together, and reaching out on his pack for a silver-like bottle and drank the liquid inside. The liquor would make his body's temperature rise and he thought it'll be good to give the kid some.  
  
He kneeled beside the unconscious form and tilting his head up with one hand, he poured the liquid in his partly opened lips. The liquid trickled down his chin; he was not swallowing and Quent, leaving the bottle to rest beside him, tilted the boy's head higher and with his other free hand massaged his neck in an up-down motion. And surprisingly it worked, the boy swallowed faintly, coughing up sometimes, it seemed he was not used to drink alcohol, as he made a funny face in disgust.  
  
Quent almost smiled warmly at this, but noticed almost immediately and scowled, disgusted with himself by being warmed up by a wolf...a wolf!  
  
He decided not to push the matter further, and gently removed Toboe's shirt to look at the wound more closely, the bandage of torn clothes was already clotted with dry blood, so he removed it very carefully as to not start the bleeding again.  
  
He had neither first aid kit nor anything that would help clean the wound and if he didn't do it quick, so he had to rip part of his clothing and with his precious liquor, cleaned the wound. It would've had stung horribly, for the wound was deep, and the bullet was still inside, but the boy didn't more, nor flinched. That was a bad sign, he noticed that the skin surrounding the wound was turning a sick, yellowish tone, and he knew that if he didn't remove the bullet, the boy would surely die of lead poisoning.  
  
He sighed, and cleaned his sweaty brow, Blue whimpered, worried for the fading child, but Quent grunted. "Don't worry girl, I ain't an expert, but I can pull 'im through, after that, it all depends on the runt." He said, as he pulled out a hunting knife, and started pulling out the bullet from his abdomen.  
  
The pack moved quick, but the rain, the cold, and their empty stomachs would not make their trip easy; their strength had all been used up fighting off the poachers.  
  
Their fur was now muddy and drenched, their paws filthy and caked with mud as they went even farther.  
  
Hige almost collapsed to the floor, gasping for air, returning to his human form; his clothing was no better than his fur was, and his face showed exhaustion.  
  
Kiba and Tsume stopped, and went to his side; Kiba pulled him up, and Hige grunted, now understanding how Toboe felt as the weakling in the group. It was a hard way.  
  
"I can't anymore, guys. I'm all wasted, lets rest here a bit, If I move any more, I'm going to puke the little food I have in my stomach." He said between hard breaths.  
  
Kiba looked at Tsume, who has a very hard expression on his face, but relented, he too was tired, cold and hated to be wet, but his worry for the pup kept him going. He never noticed he was that tired, until Hige stopped them.  
  
Kiba nodded and helped Hige walk to a sheltered area, followed by Tsume, who cursed by the rain that still drowned the whole area.  
  
After Kiba was sure Hige was all right, he saw Tsume sitting down on his own, as always. He knew what he was thinking, and his loneliness killed the lone wolf, he really needed Toboe to keep him alive, to keep him from being alone and sad.  
  
He walked up to the Scarred wolf, and stood close to him. "I'm sure we will make it on time... Toboe might be weak physically because he was never treated as a wolf, nor trained, but he has the most strong willed heart I've ever known." He tried to comfort Tsume, who in return didn't snap back at him or grunted, but just sighed.  
  
Almost in defeat, almost in grief, but his head clearly nodded at Kiba's statement.  
  
Toboe might not be the best fighter, traveler or tracker, but he had a very strong will to keep on going, a very pure heart, and an innocent soul. That's what Tsume liked about him, he never noticed how much he needed him until he lost the pup. He felt regret for calling him names and screaming at him... and for saying all those horrible things to him...  
  
He admitted to himself now, maybe not to the others, but it was enough for him to admit to himself, that he loved Toboe deeply as a younger brother...no as a son. He loved Toboe like a father would to a child.  
  
He sighed yet again, and stood up. "I'll be looking for some food." He said.  
  
Kiba looked at him, and somewhat knew he had reached a soft spot inside Tsume, he nodded at him.  
  
"Don't take long, we leave in an hour." He then saw the gray wolf disappear in the fog.  
  
It was suddenly all too hot, he felt the horrible sensation of a fever going all over his body, he was sweating slightly and his breathing had increased to a small, whimpering gasp.  
  
His mouth was very dry, he longed for water to at least touch his lips. He whimpered when he tried to open his eyes, they were burning horribly, and his head felt immediately light.  
  
He tried to call out a name...but he couldn't remember whom he wanted to call out to.  
  
Quent heard the whimper, and woke up, his senses were slightly more acute due his experience of being a very skilled hunter. He turned around to see Blue standing over the boy, licking the feverish boy's brow, trying to keep him cool.  
  
Quent stood up, and sighed softly, took the piece of cloth he had been using to clean him, soaked it in cool water and damped his furrowed brow. It might help to pull down the fever, but then again it was a good sign, the fever proved that he will get better, but he had to be careful as to not let it go higher, or he might die.  
  
The boy's eyes opened, a hazy look in his eyes, but he looked straight at him, fright and what seemed like... love?  
  
It was all very clear in those eyes. Quent had never seen eyes that color... it was like amber, yet golden, a very warm color. The boy's lips parted somewhat, his cheeks were flushed, and his breathing came in small whimpers.  
  
"W- water...pl-ease" he choked out, his voice raspy for the lack of fluids.  
  
Quent reached out for another bottle, which contained fresh water he just gathered from the rain. He carefully tilted his head up, and pressed the bottle to his lips, and the boy drank hungrily as soon as the first drops of water touched his dry mouth.  
  
Quent felt sorry for the boy, he must've had gone through a hell lot of pain...  
  
"What am I thinking?! This is an animal, he is no child...he is a wolf, a ferocious beast, and as such he deserved to die or live behind bars for the rest of it's damned life!" he thought harshly.  
  
But his eyes softened against his own will when Toboe reached a trembling hand to his own, which held the now empty bottle.  
  
Quent almost gasped softly, as he looked to the boy...he was smiling faintly.  
  
His hand was warm, and his skin was ever so soft, delicate under his very own rough skin.  
  
"Thank ...you" he managed to say in a trembling voice.  
  
Quent smiled to the boy, he couldn't resist, as he took Toboe's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Your welcome, kid." He said, surprisingly in a soft tone, brushing the silky hair that was sticking to his burning brow.  
  
Toboe's eyes closed, returning to the bliss of sleep, recovering from the fatal wound.  
  
Quent stood up to look outside to the raining night.  
  
What had just happened back there? He did not know how he changed dramatically to the boy... he had actually spoken softly to him.  
  
"Impossible..." he said softly. He was just using the boy as bait... yes. A bait, just a bait for the other wolves to come, then he will shoot them all. But yet... He knew he was just trying to convince himself away from the truth, as he turned his gaze to the sleeping form, and couldn't stop himself from feeling all warm inside.  
  
It was almost inevitable...  
  
The hunter was growing attached to the wolf cub.  
  
TBC  
  
AN:  
  
Thank you all for the reviews, hope you liked this one!  
  
I am not very familiar with Quent, but I know he hates wolves and all, but this is just a 'what-if'... everything can happen.  
  
Poor Toboe, hope he gets well...heheh if I let him.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews, this is the longest chapter I've done so far in this fic, if you please review, I promise to work harder.  
  
Thank you, and please stay with me! 


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: oh...this is getting old...you know the drill.  
  
Chapter 4 "Cry to the Moon"  
  
"Changes"  
  
Tsume came back, his jaws around a dead elk's neck, who was some what still giving a struggle to get away from the sheering pain and the wolf which was more than a threat to it.  
  
Hige was starving as so as Hige, who stood beside him all the time, to make sure he would not get sick or something of the sort, he gave them quite a scare back there when he collapsed.  
  
Tsume dumped the now dead elk in front of the group, his fur tainted with dark blood and his expression held no regret nor sadness towards their meal; not like Toboe, who would sometimes not even eat the dead animals his friends hunted with great skill. He being used to domestic and dog food has never had to deal with the bloody meal.  
  
After a big meal, the pack began to make a move to find their lost friend; having now rested and with a full stomach, their strength was completely back. Kiba led them, as always; Tsume and Hige always on tow, as they hurried through the vast forest, which gave them the beautiful colors of the blue, clear sky and the fresh scent of life after the storm.  
  
Hige saw this as a good sign, maybe Toboe was well and maybe they would reach him on time.  
  
"  
  
The sky cleared somewhat, but gray clouds would still roam from time to time, invading and blocking the sunrays to go through the dense bed of clouds and branches of trees.  
  
Blue sniffed the air and growled somewhat at an unseen, approaching threat, which gave Quent the notice that the small pack of wolfs was close to them. He smirked evilly as he reached for his hunting knifes and large gun, readying it for any sudden attack from the savage animals.  
  
He turned to see the sleeping form of the boy. "Thanks kid, if it weren't for you, I would've taken longer to find your pack." He chuckled maliciously, having planned everything for his guest arrival.  
  
The oblivious boy slept away from the reverie of reality. His once labored, fast breathing was now calm and slow; the fever was almost gone, but he had to rest, he was still very weak, and his wound was still in danger of reopening. Quent had not the heart to kill the boy...he would've had, because he hates wolves more than anything and he made himself a vow that he would kill every single last one of them. But this wolfs appearance was a very deceitful weapon for the hunter. He dared not to harm the boy...he was so...human.  
  
He cursed silently. Why was the damn boy not in his wolf's form? It would've been so easy killing him right there. But that human for he took, it reminded him of his own son.  
  
"Damn it all!" he cursed mentally as he looked upon the figure.  
  
He took his hunting knife, unsheathed it and kneeled beside the boy. His once pale features were now a very lively color, his cheeks were slightly flushed, and his lips were now a more healthy color, not compared to the life-drained ones he had when he found him.  
  
He brought the knife to Toboe's throat, the dangerously sharp blade touching the warm delicate skin of his neck. Quent applied some pressure to it, but his hand trembled when Toboe murmured something in his sleep.  
  
He couldn't do it...It was so hard! He has killed men, wolves and many other creatures, yes. But children...? That was a different story, and it was killing him from the insides.  
  
"Tsume" Toboe spoke in a very soft, weak voice, oblivious to the grave danger Quent imposed to him at that point. His eyes kept shut, his breathing and heart rate remained irregular; he was still asleep.  
  
Blue came in, almost rushing inside to her master to warn him of the approaching wolves. Quent's eyes narrowed, abandoning all warmth there was in them, replacing them by dark slits of a murderous, vengeful hunter.  
  
He sheathed his knife and took his gun, stepping outside, not even bothering to hide and surprise them. He just...stood out in the open, ready for them to come.  
  
And they did. He saw a blur of white, gray and light brown heading towards him, but surprisingly disappeared in the woods.  
  
Blue growled her tail stiff and high, her posture ready to jump and attack on sight of the enemy, but her owner kept still and relaxed.  
  
"Come to me...come to your doom." He said out loud, as he pulled up his gun.  
  
"  
  
Kiba stopped when he saw Quent, and separated from the small pack, planning on attacking the human from every angle possible.  
  
Quent murmured something between greeted teeth as he raised his gun. He seemed like he knew they were coming, for he was all ready for them.  
  
It was Tsume who broke the silence and peace of the forest, as he jumped from the bushes, snarling at the human; a gunshot reverberating throughout the once calm forest, barely missing his vital organs, hitting him in the front leg, but not stopping him.  
  
He would've landed on Quent, and most probably bit down on his neck, but Blue intersected, throwing herself at him, biting him from the side. She was a very loyal pet to her master, and she would protect him from the raging wolves, and most probably try to kill them, and stay with the cub.  
  
Hige and Kiba had no other choice but to follow suit the attack of the older wolf, which had little patience, being so close to rescuing Toboe, seemed like nothing would stop him now from getting to him.  
  
Kiba and Hige threw themselves to Quent, as he almost shot Kiba in the arm blade but this, being the wild and proud wolf, with its agile movements and speed, managed to fool the man, and bit him on the arm with his sharp teeth.  
  
Kiba growled between Quent's curses and struggles but he managed to call out to Hige, who was about to attack the man. "Hige! Get Toboe!" he managed to say as he pinned down Quent, and bit harder on him, drawing forth spurts of dark blood from this raging human..  
  
Hige blinked a few times but nodded and sprinted towards the small shelter, entering and seeing the boy lying shirtless, his body bandaged and treated from wound. "Toboe" he breathed in relief as he kneeled beside him and picked him up gently, returning to his human form.  
  
"Toboe, wake up...come on.... Damn it" he cursed, as he felt his burning forehead. "I have no time for this." He said as he carefully stood up with Toboe cradled in his arms, and ran outside getting away from the fight.  
  
When Quent saw this, his blood boiled to the highest, as he took his gun and hit Kiba harshly in the head, this knocked him unconscious, and hit the ground. "Damn you animals!" he cursed out loud as he tried to shoot at Kiba, but Tsume attacked him before he could do anything, breaking his gun in two with his sharp teeth.  
  
Blue was left sprawled in the ground, bleeding from wounds an angry Tsume inflicted upon her in their fight.  
  
Kiba stood up when he saw this and ran after Hige, who had Toboe; Tsume soon followed their trail.  
  
Quent screamed like a mad man, as he tried to get up, not caring of the searing pain the wolves inflicted on his body. He angrily took the remainder part of his gun and threw it with rage at the forest, where the wolves left, screaming bloody murder to the sky.  
  
They had fooled him and taken the boy, he was fooled by some stupid animals!  
  
"  
  
They all made it to a small cave, and ventured inside it to treat their wounds and rest.  
  
Hige placed Toboe carefully in the cold floor of the cave, and noticed blood in his own hand. "Huh?" he asked himself as he examined his hand from any wound. It had none.  
  
Tsume was now in his human form, and as for Kiba, who was leaning against the wall fro support, holding his head with one hand, some blood trickling from it, but it was no major harm. Besides the white lone wolf would never admit pain nor help from others, like Tsume, both shared a high pride.  
  
Tsume made his way to see Toboe as soon as Hige muttered something.  
  
"What was that you said under your breath?" he asked not in a very good mood as he kneeled beside Toboe to shake him awake, but stopped as soon as he saw blood in his once white bandages.  
  
He turned to look at Hige, who was looking at him, hand bloody with the boy's fresh blood.  
  
Tsume turned his head again to Toboe and almost ripped the bandages from his torso, and gasping to find the once healthy wound reopened and bleeding profoundly. "You idiot..." he said to no one in particular as he tried to stop the bleeding wound.  
  
Toboe whimpered in pain as soon as Tsume's hand touched his wound; his eyes fluttered open to look around him, only seeing blurs and silhouettes.  
  
"Damn...you idiot, you made the wound bleed again!" he snarled at Hige, this backing up at the other's angry retort.  
  
Hige placed his hands in front, defending himself from the anger of the other wolf. "Hey, calm down Tsume! I carried him with much care as I could!" he said in defense, before the other attacked him.  
  
Kiba was already between them, trying to calm the both before they would do something stupid.  
  
Toboe called out Tsume's name, barely audible, but it was Tsume whom he called for.  
  
Said man turned his gaze to the boy, his cold eyes softening some, just some. "Shut up runt, you'll have to save up as much energy as you can."  
  
Kiba was already kneeling on his side, as he inspected the wound, drawing a cry of pain from the younger wolf. Tears brimmed in Toboe's eyes as Kiba pierced his fingers deeply inside the wound. Tsume and Hige watched almost in horror as the other wolf did not stop from torturing the cub.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!? Cut it out!" Tsume snarled at Kiba, trying to push him away from the pup, but stopping as soon as Kiba retrieved something from the wound.  
  
It was a long plastic-like object, and it was soaked with Toboe's blood.  
  
Tsume looked at it, and growled as soon as Kiba spoke. "This is what kept him from healing... the human must've inserted it on him so Toboe would never heal."  
  
Tsume snatched the object from his hands and threw it angrily at the wall, this breaking upon impact. "Damn that stinking human to hell! Now what are we supposed to do with the injured runt??!" he snarled at everyone, not controlling the anger he felt towards Quent for causing so much pain to the pup.  
  
Kiba's eyes narrowed. "There is no need for you to scream, you'll attract more humans with your rambling and screams." He said calmly.  
  
Meanwhile, Hige kneeled beside Toboe, which was now trying to stop his own bleeding wound with pale hands. "Calm down pup, don't touch it, let me try to heal it...It's alright, we have you, you're safe." He tried to comfort the young boy, as he carefully removed his hands to try and do something about it.  
  
Toboe raised his hands to his face, and his golden eyes widened as he saw the amount of blood. That was a terrible mistake; he lost all color from his face, as he felt his head beginning to feel light, his heart pounding fiercely in his head. The fact that he knew how much amount of blood he was loosing made him feel so weak and made him realize he was dying.  
  
His breathing became hard again, as he started to freak out.  
  
Hige saw this and tried to calm him down before his excitement increased his heart rate and as a result make him bleed more. "Shh, it's all right Toboe, you'll be all right...Hey you guys, help me with this!" he almost screamed as both Kiba and Tsume were completely oblivious that the boy was dying.  
  
Tsume went to his side and added some pressure with both hands on the weeping wound; Kiba went to the forest quickly to look for something that might help Toboe and as for Hige, his nose, active as always for some food, found the recognizable odor of water nearby.  
  
And he quickly made his way to the depths of the cave to find a small spring created by the heavy rain of yesterday, a small whole in the ceiling of the cave brought light to the place.  
  
Kiba returned with some herbs and Hige quickly informed Tsume of the spring. Tsume carried Toboe, who was loosing consciousness again, and carefully placed him in the spring, washing away any dirt and clotting blood.  
  
"I don't...want to d-die...Tsume...please. I'm so afra-aid." He sobbed as warm tears made their way down his pale face.  
  
Kiba brought the concoction he made with the herbs he found and smashed together, meanwhile Hige ripped part of his clothes to make a new bandage for Toboe.  
  
Tsume carried Toboe and placed him again in the ground, spreading the concoction Kiba made and wrapping the wound again with the bandages Hige made out of his own clothing. "Don't you dare say that runt, shut up, you aren't going to die. Stay with me...don't you dare close your eyes." He said as he finished with Toboe.  
  
"I'm so tired....I just...want...." He began to drift, his eyes closing, tears still falling from his eyes.  
  
"No! Come on Toboe, be strong, don't you dare...Toboe! TOBOE!" he called out miserably, as Toboe's breathing became irregular and slower, his eyes closing.  
  
TBC  
  
O.o uhm..people requested to make Toboe a little bit more miserable and feel more pain, so...here it is.  
  
Seems like Quent really didn't care for him huh? He does have a heart, but sometimes vengeance is stronger than affection.  
  
Hum sorry for taking "long" but I really wanted to write, LOL  
  
Guess I'm starting to really like how this one is turning out.  
  
Well...Toboe might be saved or who knows, he might die in the next chapter.  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews! Much appreciated, keep them coming! They're like fuel to my brain and creativity!  
  
Hoped you guys Liked this one...you must know it was kinnda rushed, my computer was dying on me, LOL. 


	5. Hope

Disclaimer: Got tired of it. Ya know... let's begin with the drama  
  
Chapter 5 "Cry to the Moon"  
  
Warning: even if it seems like it, _**there is NO yaoi in this chapter**_.  
  
"Hope"  
  
"Come on Toboe, don't you dare give in like that...Toboe, please...I beg you, don't die." Tsume's words began to broke as he hugged Toboe close to him, not knowing what would he do without him, he was the only thing he had left.  
  
Hige and Kiba watched helplessly from a distance, their eyes looking down. Hige's eyes began watering, he felt that horrible feeling of loosing a dear one clutching his heart and breaking it into pieces, he choked out a small cry, but would not fall now, there could still be hope...right? Can Toboe be that strong?  
  
Warm tears fell in Toboe's cheek and that made him look towards Tsume's face...Tsume was crying for him? Did he really care? He whimpered, trying to fight off the sleep he felt overcoming his whole being for good, and raised his pale hand to his warm cheek, and half smiled, half frowned in pain.  
  
"Ts-sume" he called out, his voice no higher than a mere whisper. "I knew you would come...I was not afraid. I tried to be as... strong as..." he coughed up some blood, and Tsume tried to hush him gently, but Toboe continued.  
  
"I want to be... as strong as you are. I'm trying so hard... so...hard." his voice broke to a soft sob as he tried not to cough up again. "I don't want to die...please, help m-me." He said, as he still fought the urge to give away all his strength to the blissful sleep.  
  
Tsume did not care what the others thought of him, and he caressed his forehead and held him a little bit tighter, but being careful as to not harm him any more further.  
  
"There's a way he could be saved." Kiba spoke up, his voice less cold.  
  
"What is it, say it." Said Tsume desperately. Kiba sighed and stood up. "If we find the flower maiden, there could be a chance for him to be spared. But we must make haste, I doubt he will endure more than two days like this."  
  
Hige nodded and stood up, followed by Tsume who picked up Toboe in his arms with much care, as if he could break at any moment. Like a porcelain doll.  
  
"I guess we are going now, then?" he nodded and guided them towards paradise, where they hoped to meet the flower maiden and where Toboe might be spared.  
  
It has been one whole day, and the sun was beating down on them, their progress has been slowed down due Toboe. They had to constantly keep an eye on him. The wound has stopped bleeding so they had to be extremely careful so it won't get infected and kill him with the fever he had.  
  
Tsume held a leaf with water to Toboe's lips, and he drank greedily, tryingly to quench his thirst. He needed great amounts of water to lower the fever and prevent it from getting worse.  
  
"Thank you..." he said softly, the dangerous pale color had gone and replaced by a slight blush in his cheeks. At least he knew that the blood was returning to him slowly, but it was a progress nevertheless. Tsume smiled slightly but tried to remain the same lone wolf he was.  
  
It felt horrible how Toboe was almost saying good-bye. It had never occurred to him that the pup could ever be in danger of dying. He knew, but I guess he never realized it fully. Not until now did he realize how fragile he was.  
  
Hige went to them with raw meat in his hands from the bird he found. There was no animal in the darkness of this forest, but they had to go through it because Kiba had smelled the scent of the Luna flower in the same direction.  
  
"Here, this is the only thing I could find...there's not a soul in this thick maze." He handed the hard meat to Tsume, who placed it in the mouth of Toboe.  
  
"Try and eat it." He said to the boy and as for Hige, he left to eat his own part.  
  
Toboe tried to chew down, but he couldn't and he almost choked on the small piece of meat. "Easy there pup...try to chew it first." He said as he gave him a smaller piece, but Toboe rejected it, he could not even chew.  
  
Tsume sighed and after making sure Hige and Kiba were busy with their meal, he started chewing the meat, and after making sure it was soft enough, he pressed his lips to Toboe. The boy flinched slightly at first, not sure what Tsume was doing, but as soon as he noticed, he opened his mouth.  
  
Tsume separated from him, blushing furiously, he really hoped no one saw, but his thoughts stopped when Toboe swallowed, tears falling from his eyes. But it was no pain he was crying for... but because Tsume was being nice, abandoning all what he was to help him.  
  
Tsume sighed, and started chewing on another piece. "Thank you..." Toboe said again after swallowing. Tsume grunted, trying to act as if nothing happened, what he just did was very out of character of him, so he tried to return to his cold self. "Stop thanking me, you have to eat something or you'll never heal you runt..." he said as coldly as he could.  
  
Toboe smiled at Tsume, knowing why he was doing that, he knew him too good for his own good. He wanted to laugh for he saw his blush, but he would do that later, he was in no condition to run away from his wrath.  
  
Kiba went to them "Do you want me to carry him now? It's been a long day, and you must be tired." He said when Tsume got up to stretch his aching muscles.  
  
"Must be tired? Why would I be tired? I just need a small rest, but you can carry him for a while." He did not accept of him to be tired, he was a very stubborn and will never admit tiredness or weakness.  
  
Kiba half smiled. "Ok then, tell me whether you want to switch again." He said as he picked up the sleeping boy and started walking, Hige half chewing his small snack.  
  
"So...how's the runt doing?" he asked Kiba, trying to cheer things up for the small pack. Kiba looked at him a little serious. "His wound is getting better, but his strength is fading away with each passing breath. We must find Cheza."  
  
"Oh, so that's her name...It's a chick then." He smiled broadly as he put both of his hands behind his head and looked up to the sky, smiling and day dreaming about the beautiful flower maiden.  
  
"She must be very beautiful and must have a beautiful smell to her." He said, sighing in content, but was kicked out of his reverie by Kiba's deadly glare.  
  
He smiled nervously as he waved his arms in front of him, trying to wave off the threat Kiba gave him. "Hey man, cool it, I was jut trying to be optimistic here."  
  
He placed both hands again behind his head. "Well, do you think we might ever meet up with her? I mean, there could be a chance we don't even see her."  
  
They stopped when they saw a big steep mountain in front of them, the thick forest ending. Kiba gasped slightly and his blue eyes widened as the recognizable scent of the Luna flower invaded his nostrils.  
  
Hige noticed and stopped with him. "What's wrong? Kiba?" He was cut short when Kiba gave him Toboe carefully and then broke into full run.  
  
"Where is he going??!" Asked Tsume irritably. "I have not a clue, but we better follow him before he gets himself in trouble." And they both ran, Hige holding Toboe carefully.  
  
They all stopped when they saw Kiba looking at the sky. The three of them gasped when they saw a person falling, or rather floating gracefully to the ground. "Cheza!" Kiba exclaimed as he began to climb the mountain.  
  
"Kiba- damn that stupid wolf." Tsume cursed but went to Hige and woke Toboe up. "Hey kid, wrap your arms tightly to my neck, we have to climb."  
  
Toboe's eyes seemed to be hazy and lost, but he concentrated on holding to Tsume as much as he could. They started climbing.  
  
The wind started to get cold, Kiba was always leading the group, trying to get to Cheza as soon as possible. Hige complained about the steep of the mountain and how windy it was, which received a snarl from Tsume. "Would you shut up? You're starting to consume all my patience!" he said as he supported himself from a loose rock.  
  
The rock gave away and luckily caught him with the other hand, but Toboe was giving out, as one of his hands slipped. His hand was choking Tsume, and made his climb even more difficult.  
  
"Hang in there kid! You're...choking me!" he tried to get a hold of himself, but suddenly felt lighter... His heart skipped a beat as he realized what happened; he turned around and caught Toboe's hand, which was drifting to unconsciousness again. "Come on pup! Take a grip! You're hand's slipping, TOBOE!" he yelled as his hand slipped.  
  
His yellow eyes widened in realization as he saw Toboe fall, but Hige took hold of the boy.  
  
"Gotcha! Hey Tsume! Be more careful, you almost ended his short life!" he chuckled lightly, trying to cool down the older wolf, and carrying the boy the rest of the way.  
  
They all made it to the top, and after a brief rest and a small checkup, they all stood up to follow the restless Kiba, who seemed as if the world would end if he didn't made it to Cheza.  
  
They all successfully made it to a clear, there were flowers of every color and scent, a big lake and some ruins came out from deep within the waters, a small waterfall and a maiden who had her feet dipped in the water.  
  
Her hair was a strange pink color, her skin was a pale color, and she wore no more than a tight white suit with strange markings, golden bracelets and necklace.  
  
They all felt strangely comfortable when they saw her, almost as if their hearts were lifted from every burden there was; even Toboe, who was unconscious, seemed to give a weak smile in his oblivious reverie.  
  
The maiden acknowledged their presence and she looked up to them, blood red eyes stared almost vacantly at them, but a smiled formed in her pink lips as soon as she recognized them as wolves.  
  
"Cheza..." Kiba breathed as he went to her, taking his wolf form.  
  
The maiden stood up from her spot and walked to him and kneeled on one knee, caressed the white wolf and hugged him around the neck. Kiba's heart felt like it left his body, as he sighed contentedly, breathing in her scent.  
  
Cheza looked up at the rest of them when she separated from Kiba; Tsume and Hige went to them, carrying Toboe. The maiden's eyes saddened when she saw Toboe out cold, she brought a pale hand to her lips as she let out a small gasp. He eyes filling with worry as her brows furrowed.  
  
Hige placed him in the grass carefully, and Toboe flinched in his dreams.  
  
Kiba went to Cheza again, this time in his human form. "Cheza...can you heal him? He's growing weaker each passing day, I don't think he might make it if you don't help him."  
  
Cheza did not look at him, but kneeled beside the boy, and carefully removed his bandages with care, and traced her delicate fingers to the wound. Toboe let out a small cry of pain, but no one stopped the maiden, she probably could help and even if it hurt, it was the best for him.  
  
Cheza heard his cry and her eyes softened even more and seemed like she could almost start crying now. Her hand pressed against his wound and she rubbed her hand in it, almost as in a caress and Toboe seemed to calm down considerably.  
  
The maiden smiled to the sleeping boy and the group stared dumbfounded when they saw the wound recovering. It's red color going away, replaced by soft skin.  
  
"That's amazing...how did she-"Hige was cut short by Kiba. "They say the flower maiden has more than one gift, she can lead us to paradise, and cure any wound, hopefully Toboe will recover when she finishes."  
  
Hige stared again at Cheza's caressing. "So... you mean she is some kind of a healer besides a guide?" "I suppose you could say that." Kiba answered non-differently, still looking towards the maiden and her new care.  
  
Before Cheza could finish healing Toboe, helicopters filled the area and soldiers came out of everywhere with guns and high tech weaponry, all directed to them.  
  
TBC  
  
Ugh, don't say it...it was bad...I was feeling so tired, but I wanted to write badly!  
  
I'm not as mean as everyone thinks, I don't like to keep my readers in suspense, and as a gift of gratitude for all your reviews, I give you chapter 5!  
  
Ok please Review and give me some ideas...I'm going through a massive writer's block now, I'm writing 2 more fanfics and my original story.  
  
Btw. The "kiss" Tsume and Toboe shared was not meant to be yaoi, even if I like yaoi, I just meant for Tsume to help Toboe and to make the reader realize how helpless Toboe was.  
  
Anyway, please review! You're helping me a lot! Thankyo!


	6. Crimson Tears

Digital- Tiffany: Well you have to read to know, ne?  
  
FreaktheMighty: LOL yeah I like to play with my reader's minds...evil laugh  
  
Hopefully everyone will like next chapter.  
  
Rinny1: Making it sound like shape shifters? LOL well actually they kinnda do that in the anime, turning back from human to wolf on and off. I know what you mean, but I'm sorry, I have to mention that to the reader so they won't get confused. About the Tsume deal, well it's a fanfic, and besides, in the anime, Tsume IS really attached to Toboe more than Kiba or Hige, I just like to make it sound more touching. And last, about the human-like thing, I only mean his sane part, again, I only meant more understanding for the reader towards the characters.  
  
Thank you for pointing that though.  
  
dChronologer: Thanks a mil for your comments and support, yeah I'm thinking on doing that, but I also need to think what will happen to the others too. Thanks you though, you're a great help.  
  
Midnyte Wolf : Yes! I love that movie. I didn't mean to copy or anything, but I wanted Tsume and Toboe's bond to be stronger (Brother-like. Sorry maybe I'll think on doing yaoi some other time) and for the reader to understand more how frail and weak Toboe was then.  
  
Demonskid: Read the post above please, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Ok that was a LONG review towards the readers, thank you so much for staying with me. I'm terribly sorry for not updating, but my lazy part got the best of me. Actually, I took that time to draw more stuff. If someone is interested to look at my art, please check here: http:www.elenath- And also, I made a small sketch of Toboe! Thank you if you checked!  
  
Towards chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
"Cry to the Moon"  
  
"Crimson Tears"  
  
Kiba growled at the enemies, they had found them, or was it...that they had found Cheza?  
  
Cheza whimpered as she saw the men surrounding them, pointing their weapons at them from every single direction. She stood her ground as she continued to tend to the boy.  
  
Toboe opened his eyes by all the sudden commotion surrounding them, then... he saw her.  
  
Her beautiful crimson eyes, silky, flowing silver hair, pale, soft skin to the touch, and a scent of Luna Flowers.  
  
Was this?  
  
"Flower maiden?" he spoke softly, noticing he didn't hurt anymore, well he still felt some pain, but most of it was gone.  
  
How did this happen?  
  
In the blink of an eye, men were everywhere, and for the group, escape was not really an option.  
  
"I am not afraid to die...!" Kiba rambled on and on in his mind. The hatred he felt towards those creatures was greater than his fears.  
  
He looked back at Cheza, who was now standing, beside her was Toboe, fully healed. Kiba felt a wave of calm overtake him as he saw Toboe well, but was soon forgotten by the creatures who imposed more than danger to the wolves, but to Cheza.  
  
Tsume stood beside Kiba as the men were starting to walk towards them. Hige did the same, protecting the flower maiden was more important than his life right now. And even though he knew they would most probably not make it, it was better to die on your feet, than to die on your knees.  
  
The first shot rang through the air, and the group attacked.  
  
Blood was shed as the wolves took many victims as well as wounds. Toboe stood frozen with Cheza by his side. He was frightened to death, maybe the others were not afraid to die...but what about him?  
  
He took Cheza's delicate hand in his as other men started shooting at them. Toboe did what he could do best, so he ducked as much as he could, running away with the maiden.  
  
That's what his friend's would've liked.  
  
They ran as fast as they could, Cheza kept on saying Kiba's name on and on.  
  
That made Toboe's heart ache terribly, he knew that she wanted to stay with them, to give herself up so that they would live, so that they won't have to suffer. But no one knew what men would do to their only hope to reach paradise... men could not be trusted.  
  
Men could not be trusted...  
  
That's what the group had been saying to him since the very beginning... yes, men could not be trusted, and this proved it. But then again... there were some good men somewhere. There had to be... or were there not?  
  
They stopped abruptly as they reached the very edge of the mountain...where a very steep fall was waiting for any unfortunate soul to fall over of.  
  
Cheza whimpered as the men approached them. They were behind them...and they were coming to take her.  
  
Toboe squeezed her hand tightly, his brows furrowed as he stood in front of her, protecting what was most important to every wolf, to his friends, to him. All trace of fear was gone, as bad men stood in front of them, guns ready.  
  
This were bad men...  
  
Bad men...  
  
And they wanted Cheza.  
  
Toboe kept on saying in his mind, convinced that there was nothing but the inevitable.  
  
"Bad men only have a bad ending..."  
  
They shot at him as he sprang forward his fangs bare and a growl was the only thing that could be seen and heard as blood of evil men was shed to the ground. Toboe fought not only for his life, but also for the protection of what he most valued. He did not let them get close to Cheza, but even though his courage was that of a real wolf, his body was still that of a pup.  
  
He panted and gritted his teeth against the pain on his side, his growl was faint, but it was still a growl of a wolf that would not give up.  
  
He felt warmth behind him...Cheza had wrapped her slim arms to his neck.  
  
"Toboe...please, don't fight. Stop. This is enough." "Cheza... no, I can still fight. Cheza, they won't take you away, I promise...!"  
  
Cheza tightened her arms around him, warm tears making their way down her pale cheeks. "Toboe..."  
  
When everything seemed lost and the men were about to shoot at him, there was a blur of white gray and brown. "Kiba!" called out Cheza as a smiled traced her features again.  
  
The men were taken down, but more were coming. Cheza held to Kiba as the pack made a run for it.  
  
Tsume looked at Toboe, who was still panting. He decided not to take the matter further so he carried the pup on his back, quickening the pace. Toboe had not the energy to muster to complain any further, he had done what he could, and he felt good about it. He had protected Cheza until the very end, and they all knew it.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Shortest chapter ever!  
  
Please don't kill me, I did what I could.  
  
Right now I'm moving to an apartment for a month because the house we bought is still not finished, and other people has leased the house we are leasing by the end of July.  
  
So what does that have to do with my bad writing?  
  
Well... the apartment is so tiny, so crappy that it has no Internet connection!  
  
So that means I can still write, but I can't submit to the net... sorry, but hey... it will be just a month.  
  
I promise I'll give you guys a HUGE chapter full of suspense, fights and Toboe! 


	7. Ice Cold

AN:  
I'm finally back! After two months of trying continuously to move to my new house, getting all my stuff back, trying to come up with something original to boost that flickering of a flame from my bored readers, I'm finally up and going!  
Thank you so much for staying with me, I'm terribly sorry for leaving you like this, but I had no other choice.  
I won't keep you from the hoped chapter 7!  
I hope to not disappoint you!  
  
"Cry to the Moon"

After fleeing from their enemies, the pack made it to a safe distance inside the depths of a dark cave.

Its depths resonated slightly with the steps of the group and the ever so delicate sound of dripping water, which caught their attention.

In hopes of trying to find the spring of subterranean water, Kiba carried Cheza, as this seemed to have fallen, her eyes seemed dull and almost lifeless, her need for the sun and free air and space showed clearly her vulnerability of being as delicate as the moon flowers.

Hige followed close behind and Tsume behind him; he would glance back to the pup from time to time to check he was ok and following the group.

Toboe had his gaze to the ground, his eyes almost half closed and tired looking, his steps were very clumsy and the usual footing grace of the wolf seemed to abandon him, for he seemed not to care whether he made a lot of noise with his steps.

One feeble movement had made his foot step on some damp rocks, and this being slippery made him fall face first to the cold stone floor. He lay there for some moments, this was noticed by the gray wolf as he walked hurriedly to his side and aid the pup.

He took him by the arm and the gray wolf couldn't help but notice how cold the young wolf's skin was. Toboe did not complaint and he made all the effort to stand up straight with as much as no help from Tsume.

He kept on going as if nothing happened, but Tsume was the one to stop the pup, holding him by the shoulders to ask him in an almost worried tone.

"Are you sick?"

Toboe stood there, eyes dull and tired, but shook his head no and then looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting object he had ever laid eyes on.

"Why are you acting so gloomy? Come on pup, if you are feeling tired just say so, we can't afford of you stopping us ahead because you had a fever."

Toboe's golden eyes scanned the ground and yet again he shook his head as if he were to keep a secret to himself.  
He was soon forced to comply and look straight at Tsume's eyes when this one seemed to have tightened his grip on the cub's shoulders.

His features were a mask of emotions, but he couldn't read any of them, Tsume was a very hard guy to get to, cold and stubborn, yet this was one of the times when he would wonder why he did all of this for him?  
Didn't he say he disliked him?

"I'm ok" was the only words uttered from the boy's lips.

Tsume relented and turned to follow the others, Toboe following close behind.

After walking for what seemed hours, Hige seemed to have caught the scent of something, as he always did.

He smiled and almost jumped from happiness.

"Hey guys I scent water! There's water up close this way!"

Everyone followed the bubbly wolf in hopes of him being right and finding the water they so needed.

And to make things better, they did.

"Ha! What did I tell you? Am I ever wrong?" Cried Hige triumphantly, a smirk plastered in his features.

A beautiful spring of mineral water sprouted from the ground, the waters seemed to almost glow an azure color as if it were illuminated by underwater lights, it was all a natural beauty, and for them, a well deserved drink to quench their raging thirst.

The light coming from the pool illuminated the area, giving it an unearthly look to the cave, the group soon went up to the water, tasting its freshness go down their burning throats and easing their bodies greatly.

Kiba helped Cheza to the water, the flower maiden in great need of water, accepted his help greatly and submerged her feet up to her waist in the crystalline waters.

She sighed contentedly and smiled, as her features and even hair seemed to have brightened, her skin had no longer that dull color and her natural beauty returned to her like the first rays of sunshine after the great storm.

Kiba smiled, reassured now that his maiden had what she needed to be sustained, he always worried the most for her safety and health. She was a crucial element to their path to paradise, but also he felt a great amount of commitment to see to her welfare and happiness, as if that was his destiny.

Toboe found himself smiling when the maiden smiled to him, she made her way to the young wolf, her body still submerged in the cool waters and placed both hands on his cheeks.

Toboe felt as if a great burden had been carried from his shoulders. Cheza always made his heart flutter and a feeling of peace washed over his body every time she sung to them.

He smiled even more brightly and placed both of his hands over hers.

Cheza's features seemed to have saddened somewhat.  
"You are cold"

Toboe gazed directly at her crimson eyes, but said nothing, he had no idea what was going on with him, that's why he had said nothing to Tsume when he asked him.

"Kiba" Tsume began, but nothing had to be said any further, for the white wolf also sensed it.

"There's someone following us, we have to move, it's not safe in here." Added Kiba and everyone agreed to follow their leader.

Cheza took Toboe's hand and walked beside him before Kiba took her.

They all were forced to flee again from the unwanted company; there was someone or something in the cave that spoke of danger.

The feeling of dread and danger filled the cave like the raging winds in a storm, the peace that once filled the area seemed to have diminished fully.  
There was an unseen enemy in the areas, and they had invaded their territory.

Then the pack came to a sudden stop.

Strange insects filled the area blocking their only exit, Hige tried to move but one shot a strange needle which almost got him.

Tsume almost growled. "They're poisonous"

"How are we going to get through?" Asked a very concerned Toboe.

Tsume shook his head. "I guess this is the only way"  
"We can't turn back now, the humans will be waiting for us on the other side." Hige added.

Kiba held on tightly to Cheza and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"If this is the only way, then we have no other choice but try to get through"

The white wolf jumped, falling in the middle of many of those insects, using his body to protect the flower, he hurried himself to the other side, as small needles were punctured to his body, drawing some blood, but he kept going.

Hige's expression darkened and followed Kiba.  
Tsume looked back at Toboe, who seemed to not be that convinced to go any further.

The gray wolf had no other choice, he held Toboe's arm tightly and jumped, following the others.

They were soon noticed and attacked, the bugs shot their poisonous needles at them, and some hit, some were missed, Toboe whimpered as their poisonous tips made contact with his skin, but Tsume urged him to push himself, holding him tightly and if necessary, dragging the cub with him.

Kiba seemed to have many difficulties with the bugs as they started to get even more aggressive, attacking the wolf, biting flesh and drawing blood as much as they could to bring down their pray.

Hige reached them and bit the bugs that clung to his body, attacking back and making the foul creatures recoil from them.

Tsume and Toboe soon made it to them and helped their leader.  
"Stay together! There could be a chance to pass if we stay together!" Kiba urged as they kept their steady pace.

The pack did what they could and they reached the light, but again, their hope seemed to have flickered away as their only way out lead to the same waters they found behind, only that this lead to a raging waterfall.

Toboe whimpered but not because of the sight.

He fell to his knee, but not falling completely, for Tsume's grip held onto him.

"Come on pup, don't give in!" Tsume encouraged Toboe, as he made him stand up, taking out as much of those needles that got to the pup.

"Tsume" Toboe's faint voice got the grays wolf attention. "I feel so weak, I don't think I can make it" His eyes began to close, his skin was pale and his brow had sweat in it.

There was something more than the poison from the bugs that were still hurting the cub.

"We'll have to jump" Kiba stated. It will only be a matter of seconds before the bugs got to them.

"What are you crazy!? We will surely die or maybe drown down there, it is a pretty long way down there!" Hige exclaimed, looking for another escape route that would be much more safer.

Tsume nodded and he carried Toboe.  
Kiba said nothing before he jumped over the edge, followed by Tsume and Toboe, leaving an awestruck Hige behind.

"Oh, I'll never hear the end of this!" then, he jumped.

AN: Ah finally!  
I hope that this short chapter was enough for today, I'll get down on my but to write more!  
Thank you for all who stayed with me and keep on reviewing, it really helps!  
  
For those who watched WR last week....  
Toboe **snif** I can't believe they did that to him!  
I drew something in the dear memory of our little pup, but I still have to post it on my DA account ;)  
If you are interested, go to: 

That is my personal gallery, you will find a picture of Toboe in my scrap section ï

Thank you for staying, hope to see you next chapter!


	8. Minuet

AN:

For all of you, who watched WR this Saturday, yes it was very sad and yes it actually made me cry throughout the whole first 20 minutes. The music and the drama were too much to bear. Gads the music...so beautiful, I'd kill for the soundtrack, especially that solo part of the music, I recorded the episode and hear the music and find myself in the verge of tears again....  
Anyway I decided to write even more!  
  
Onto the next chapter!

"Minuet"  
The fall was indeed really high and harsh, when it came to their landing the water slammed against their bodies as hard as if it were made of stone and the cold it emitted as harsh as thousands of blades puncturing to their skin.

Toboe held tightly onto Tsume's body all the way, even when they were sinking did he dare to open his eyes. Bubbles of all sizes and shapes made their way up to the surface, the water was dark, deep, and deceitful. It all was too quiet, for what seemed like an eternity, he heard the nothingness of the waters.

A beautiful messenger of death that caught them in its claws and pulled them down into the shallow darkness of the deep.

Toboe's lungs stung in the desperate need of air, his body greedily begging him for oxygen to his tired body. It all was going too fast, just mere seconds he was fleeing along with Tsume and now they were both sinking in a tight embrace.

Tsume...

He isn't moving.

It all came to Toboe like the cold did to his body; Tsume wasn't moving, and his grip was loosening on him.

He started panicking and in a desperate attempt to save both of them, his body reacted and kicked as hard and fast as he could to reach the surface.  
He had never noticed how beautiful the surface of the water made the light from the moon look so unearthly, and it was too close and yet so far.

He reached a hand to the surface, trying to reach the moon, trying to save Tsume and himself from that icy death.

He was too heavy and it was gaining up on his adrenaline, he could already hear the raging beat of his heart against his ears and his lungs hurt terribly.

He let go of the little air he had inside and as quickly as it went, icy water replaced the warm life inside of him.

"Toboe!" He heard Hige cry out, his voice muffled by the barrier between them.

Kiba, Cheza and Hige had barely reached the surface, they had been calling out to their two friends in hopes they will be alright.

"Tsume!" He cried out again.  
  
Kiba left Cheza's side and taking his jacket off, he dived again, trying to find his fallen friends.

He came back to the surface, calling their names in a futile attempt.  
The waters were so dark he couldn't see anything below his waistline.

It was an excruciating feeling, white shots of pain filled his vision as he started loosing his grip on the waking world and felt himself sinking again.

If only he had some air there could be a slight possibility to survive. He was just too weak.

Maybe Tsume had been right all along, and now they were sinking to their tomb.

NO!  
No, I can't let myself die here; I have to grow stronger!  
Tsume is depending on me!

Sometimes the will to live is stronger than your bodily conditions are. Toboe might not be the strongest of their pack, he might be clumsy and could whine from time to time, but when it came down to his spirit, down when they really needed him, he was no longer the cub, but a true wolf.

He pushed himself one last time, kicked as hard as he could, holding for dear life onto Tsume and finally they broke the surface.

How wonderful and beautiful the feeling to breathe again is, to feel the oxygen and that grip hold tight in your lungs loosen up.

Kiba saw when they broke the surface and hurried to them, Hige dove in as well to help Kiba.

Toboe coughed up all the water he had inside, gasping for air and feeling himself sink again, but when he saw Kiba and Hige, he felt extreme relief wash over him.  
His legs were already numb and pulsating, he was glad they reached them in time before his strength decided to leave him again.

Kiba took his arm tightly so as that he wouldn't slip from his grip, when Hige made it to them, he wrapped Toboe's arms around his neck and swam to the edge, while Kiba did the same, carrying an unconscious Tsume.

"He's not breathing," said Kiba, while he checked for a pulse, glad to find one.  
Toboe's eyes widened and a choked sob escaped his lips, Hige felt so bad for the boy and embraced him.  
  
"He can't die... He can't..." Toboe repeated with his hands over his face.

"It's ok runt, Tsume is too stubborn to just give in like that." Hige spoke some words of reassurance to the boy, but he too did not know whether he would survive that.  
He probably took the entire hit himself so that Toboe wouldn't get hurt.

Cheza made her way quickly to the fallen wolf and pressed her lips to his, Kiba understood what she was doing and pressed both hands down hard on Tsume's thorax, helping his system respond and take in air on its own.

No more was needed, and he soon started coughing up all the water inside of him. His eyes opened halfway to see the moon up high and Toboe's features, his tearful eyes and happy expression.  
  
"You're alive! I'm so glad you are not hurt."

The boy almost threw himself to the older man, too happy to even care if Tsume pushed him aside; he knew he hatted being too close to someone, less being hugged by the cub, and he was crossing that line.

And as he thought, Tsume did. He removed Toboe, stood up and dusted himself, his pride getting in the way as usual.

He spat to the ground in disgust of having to be saved, for being weak and depending on someone else.

"Tsk, of course I'm alright." He said, turning his back on him.

Hige smiled, standing up. He knew Tsume even if he couldn't read his mask, he knew all too well that he wouldn't have done what he did and acted like a jerk if they weren't with them.

"At least say 'thank you'. It wasn't Kiba or me who saved you, you know?" He added, a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

Tsume turned around and looked at Toboe, who was rubbing his hands against his arms and try to stay warm, he looked at the ground, but in embarrassment.

"That's not true, if it weren't for you guys, we would've sunk and drowned." A hand on his shoulder interrupted him, he turned in that direction and saw Kiba.

"Don't say that Toboe, Hige's right." He smiled faintly to the boy and this smiled back.

"No one is indispensable, you proved that just now."

Tsume just looked at Toboe, then looked back at the moon, it was not a full moon, but it was beautiful none the less.

"We will rest over that hill, let's try and elude the humans as much as we can."  
Everyone followed the white wolf, Tsume walking on the very back, behind Hige and Toboe, who seemed like he was having a hard time walking.

His features showed a clear frown, since they had found Toboe, up until now, he had been acting very strangely, he had changed, and it worried him.

The forest clad in the silver light of the moon guided the pack through its tricky plains, the wind blowed softly and calmly, caressing the trees and playing a soft tune along with the music of the forest.

The night creatures sung their own solo, making the forest even in the darkness look lively and pure.

It was like a voice singing a sad, yet peaceful song that surrounded the whole area and lifted every burden from a tired heart. It was like magic, a mythical melody that represented redemption from the spirit of the forest to the creatures living in its peaceful reverie.

The pack made it finally to their resting spot, it was no cave, nor it was a place protected by any walls, just the bottom of a tree that had a circle made out of its enormous roots.

The wolves laid there, surrounding their maiden yet once more, who lulled them slowly to sleep with her melodious voice.

Their hungry, tired bodies forgotten, it was just her voice and their souls.

Their bodies relaxed, their heart fluttered and they fell into the bliss of sleep, dreaming of their own paradise, of their own dream and hope.

Cheza smiled as she caressed Kiba's head, and looked up at the moon to offer her song, closing her eyes and a smile displayed on her lips.

The next day came all too soon for Toboe for he still felt an exhaustion that shouldn't be there after a good night's sleep, for him it was as if the whole night had been a blink of an eye.  
For him it was as if he, after lying comfortably by Cheza's side, by his pack's side, after hearing her melodious voice that lulled his slowly to sleep had closed his eyes, to open them right away by Tsume shaking him awake with his nuzzle.

He felt like whining that he couldn't get too much of a good sleep, but he also felt complied to be strong and forget about his greedy needs.

He never noticed when he started to get cold until he was on his feet, following the pack. His hands were shaking slightly and had abandoned their healthy color, replaced by a yellow tone that worried him, but kept it to himself.

Tsume, who was walking beside the young wolf seemed not to be bothered by any cold, but Toboe couldn't fight the urge for a little of warmth no more.

He closed the distance between their bodies and walked beside him, trying to produce some warmth for his cold body.

Tsume noticed after the cub got close, how cold he was and how his body shook ever so slightly. The morning came cold, but it was not too cold to cause anyone to shiver.  
The gray wolf relented and let the smaller one sty close to him for warmth.

"I'm so hungry, need food..." Hige complained, breaking the silence of the pack.

Indeed they had walked until they reached the boarders of the forest and again a seemingly infinite plain of sand and rocks laid before their eyes as far as the horizon went for miles.

"Porkys right. We need food before going through, but the only problem is that we didn't encounter with any pray in that forest to feed upon...weird." Tsume added, halting the whole group for a moment's rest.

Kiba could not push his pack any further, it has been days since they had pathetic portions of food, and Cheza was starting to show signs of weariness.

But then again Tsume was right, they found not a trace of food in that forest, and the pond was too shallow to even have a chance to hunt for fish, the river was out of question, those rapids can kill anyone, specially a wolf worn by hunger.

Toboe let himself fall ungracefully to the ground with a small thud, he was just too tired, hungry and weak to care.

He couldn't suppress the crimson blush that appeared across his features when his stomach made a demanding noise for food.  
Kiba smiled slightly amused at the sight of the boy being embarrassed. He admited though, that he was worried for him, he had been acting strangely lately, as if he were still sick. Sometimes he would be fine, and the next moment he would collapse too tires to go on.

He feared that the young pup had been exposed to too much for his body to bear, being raised inside four walls by a human and all.

Something was still wrong with him and he didn't know what, but it bothered him greatly.

For the welfare of the pack, he dropped his pride and made his decision.

"We'll have to look for the closest human town"

Tsume glared at him as if he were crazy. "Hunger has made you loose your mind, can't think straight or what? We-"

"We have no other choice, at this rate with our bodies poorly fed and weak, it will only be a matter of time before one of us suffers the consequences of malnutrition." He ended his gaze fell from Tsume to Toboe's form, Tsume noticing this knew what he meant and remained silent.

"Whatever, lets just find food. I'm dying" Hige added nonchalant, he had no trouble handling humans, as long as he had profit, and this was food and shelter.

Tsume sighed heavily in defeat, he knew what Kiba had meant, and it ashamed him that he didn't notice Toboe's bodily signs screaming at him. He feared that Toboe would fall ill and die... he already showed the first signs, exhaustion, weakness and cold.

The oblivious boy didn't notice the leader's discussion, too busy on his own train of thought and smiling at Hige's whining for food.

"Fine, let's go. The sooner the better." Broke Tsume before taking Toboe's arm and pulling him up almost harming him.

After miles of continuous plains of sand, his body gave in again to weakness. He had brushed aside how his vision had blurred and how his stomach demanded food, feeling a horrible pain in his abdomen.

Not until he couldn't take it anymore.

His breath came in a small gasp before his feet succumbed under him and made him fall forward to the sand. His throat burned in need for water and his eyes stung because of the sweat that trickled down his furrowed brow.  
He could only see how his minds played tricks on him and made the world sway uncontrollably making him dizzy.  
He heard loud slurs and in the midst he could make put his voice.

"Toboe..." Tsume went to him and tried to wake the boy.

Kiba, Hige and Cheza who was on Kiba's back because she was too tired to keep on walking turned to aid their friend.

"Come on pup, talk to me." Tsume urged as he propped the limp body, Cheza sat beside him to try and heal him, but only a faint glow came from her hand and she did no more.

"I'm sorry...this one is very tired..." she apologized.

Toboe opened his eyes halfway, their usual sparkle of life abandoned them. "I'm ok... just a bit tired." He murmured as he tried to get up, but gasped when he felt two strong hands taking him and noticed Tsume propping him on his back.

"Shut up you stupid runt, now hold on or you'll fall" said the older wolf as he started walking again before an argument began.

He didn't notice that his tone had been a little bit harsher than what he meant and Toboe resented it.

"I'm sorry" he said softly, almost to himself.

AN:  
Bad ending, but hey I'm writing! LOL  
I submitted this right away because I will be a bit busy this week, swim season is open and have a swim meet tomorrow! Yikes! O.o

Yes there's actually a part in the anime that goes like this, Cheza sitting with the wolves around her, singing and all, thought it was a pretty idea.

More to come next chapter!! **evil laugh** have great plans for the pack!  
Oh yeah, planned on adding some laughs next chapter, thought it would work since its been full of drama, followed by even more drama xD

Please review! Tahnk you for reading!


	9. Beaming Sunlight

AN: Yes you know the facts. I don't own WR.

Cry to the Moon  
Beaming Sunlight

There was nothing, nothing but sand, the burning sensation of it on their feet, and the heat of the sun, beating on their backs.

Hige fell to his knees and tried regaining his breath. It had been ten days without food, water, and no sight of any civilization.  
Who knows, maybe it was more than that, it felt like an eternity since they stepped foot on the desert, trying to find some lead that would lead them to Paradise.  
His fists balled, gripping the hot sand and he groaned forecfully on his dry throat.  
"Where the hell is it?"

Kiba turned to him, Cheza by his side. "Paradise could be nothing but bullcrap! We are here with no food or water… looking for something that could be nothing but a mere _mirrage_! Where is it, Kiba? Where the _hell_ is it!"

"Pull yourself together, porky. We are no better than you are."  
"Shut up!" cried Hige back at Tsume. "What made you all of a sudden so _calm_ and _sure_ that we might reach Paradise?" Tsume's fists balled and he bared his teeth.  
"Your brains are cooked. Just shut your trap and make this hell of a walk easier on the rest of us."  
Hige growled at him and threw his weight at him, knocking Tsume hard on the sand.  
"Stop it!" Toboe cried out. Kiba sighed, this was becoming almost normal to him.

Tsume will make Hige snap, and both would fight.  
Cheza only looked away, it was too painful to see her wolves so hurt and hungry, fighting eachother.

"Kiba, _do_ something." Toboe pleaded the leader, who stood there, watching. "Let them have at it. It will cool their anxiety."  
Toboe frowned and turned to them. "But, we have to stick together… not fight, no matter what."  
"Sometimes we _can't_ 'stick together', Toboe. There's always something that drives us mad and makes us snap. Get used to it."  
Toboe looked at his friends fight, they were no longer wolves, they looked more like rabid dogs, trying to eat the other's flesh in insanity.

"No. I can't let them."

Hige bit down hard on Tsume, who slashed at Hige's eye. Blood was already tainting the golden sand, red."Stop it, Tsume, Hige!" Ttoboe tried approaching them, but both adults would shun him. Toboe stood up and repeated, this time his voice took a more serious, angered tone.  
"_STOP_!" He ran in between them, pushed Tsume hard, making him loose his balance and fall. Hige slashed at Toboe, who managed to block his attack, his arm bleeding with four deep gashes. Toboe hit hard Hige's thorax and made him fall hard on his back.  
Hige blinked at Toboe and Tsume looked at him as if he were a weird bug.

"This sun, the thirst and hunger, I _can_ resist! What I am so sick with, is you two fighting! We are a pack and should not fight against eachother! I won't let you two- ungh!" Toboe reached his arm, it stung badly. The blood already trickling down in a river of crimson.

Some drops of his own blood fell like tears continuously on the sand, his hand trembled and he grunted. He hissed at the pain that it caused, but his eyes were still angered. Slits of gold instead of the two calm orbs everyone was used to.

Hige stood up and looked almost apologetic, he was more calm now. "Hey, runt- look I'm sorry. Let me see that." He reached a hand at the boy, but he recoiled as one would to fire.  
"_Don't touch me_." Toboe's voice was low and in a harsh whisper. He turned his back on both Hige and Tsume, who was dusting himself, and then walked beside Kiba, who turned around and began walking once more.

* * *

Nightime came and the pack settled on some boulders they found that would shelter them. There was no moon that night.  
Kiba sat on top of the biggest boulder, guarding like a centinel, looking for any threatening foe; although it was pointless, it had long proved him wrong that there was nothing to be on the lookout for. Not in a desert like this one. 

Toboe settled near Cheza, sitting beside her to keep her warm and a bit comfortable. Nights were extremely cold and days were filled with excruciating dry and hot temperatures.

Toboe held his wounded arm close to his chest, the blood had already soaked through his shirt and dried.

The wound had long stopped bleeding, but he was in no condition to loose blood. Even if he didn't loose too much, the lack of food and water were gaining up on him. His head ached and every time he would stand up, a wave of diziness would swarm over him, and his vision would be blurry from time to time.

Cheza placed a delicate hand over his wound, which made him recoil slightly in pain. "Does it hurt very much?" she asked the boy, who gave her a tired look. "No, not that much. I'ts better than before, though."

The maiden's crimson eyes saddened. "Don't be sad Cheza, we will reach Paradise very soon, all of this hardships are going to be worth living. All this sacrifices, hunger and pain we've suffered, will all pay off in the end. I'm almost sure of it." Said the boy with a smile on his face that couldn't be resisted.

Cheza's lips curled in a small smile. "Yes."

Kiba entered the small cave, seeing that Toboe was a bit more cheerful now. The flower had that kind of effect on everyone, but Toboe- he already was a very noble heart, being with Cheza made him even more happy. "Tell me, how is Paradise like?" Cheza blinked at him, but smiled. "There's many flowers of every color and kind. There's abundant water and food. There's no pain, no corrupted hearts. The sun is always shining at days, and at nights, the moon always gleams down on the earth."  
Toboe imagined all of this in his mind, his eyes closed and a serene smile on his lips.

"And wolves won't cry to the moon, not any more." Toboe whispered, and Cheza nooded in silent agreement. "That's right."

Tsume, who was at the entrance of the cave, looked up at the moonless night and rose his head in a low howl.  
Hopefully, tomorrow will bring more hope.

* * *

Voices, he heard so many of them. They sounded so weird and bizzare, as if they were speaking extremely slow. He was so cold, but he was sweating so much. His limbs hurt and he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Then, he let go of his reality. 

Kiba shook Toboe, trying to wake him up. "Is he dying?" asked Hige, worried that the gash he gave Toboe, might have gotten infected. Toboe's eyes were tightly shut, sweat trickled down his very pale face, his lips were slightly cut and dry with a blueish color.

"No, but he will if we don't get a move on." Kiba answered Hige's question, trying to calm the boy down, cleaning his brow with his hand.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Hige said in a whisper, but the white wolf shook his head slightly. "Not only that. He was already ill, ever since before we fell to that waterfall, I noticed him shivering very often, loss of appetite. He was already sick, Hige. It's not your fault, at least, not entirely."

Toboe had complained a bit of a headache in the morning, but never told anyone how bad he was feeling. He just wanted to be strong, but his body completely shut down in on him.

He colapsed in the middle of the desert, and Kiba was now trying to revive him, proving futile.

"Let's move." Kiba propped Toboe's limp body , but Hige's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll carry him. It was my fault, after all."  
Tsume was looking from far, Cheza on his back. He was very fearful for the boy, but he wouldn't go, not this time. He had to clear his mind and continue the walk.

"Hey, Toboe?" Hige carried him on his back and began walking quickly, catching up to the rest. "You better hang in there. We are almost there… just… hang in there, runt." He groaned and kicked himself mentaly. He didn't know if they were any closer to anything no more, he only hoped that Toboe was still holding onto life.

"How is Cheza doing?" Kiba asked Tsume, worried that the flower could die along with Toboe.  
There was some strange marks on her body, on her face, as if she were wilting.  
"This one is fine, this one can hold on just a bit more." She replied with a small smile, Kiba nodded.  
"Tsume, stay together and continue, I'll go ahead faster and see if I can find anything." That said, the white wolf broke into a sprint.

* * *

Little after that, while the small pack advanced slowly, Toboe began coughing slightly, and that had slowly turned into a fit.Tsume stopped, Hige was forced to check on Toboe who would not stop coughing. Hige had tried to prop him up in a sitting position, and that's when he spat blood."What't wrong with him?" Hige asked in fear.  
"Pick him up." The gray wolf urged. "But he's coughing up blood! We need to find water, anything! He's like… _dying_ or something!" Tsume had to resist the urge to kick him, but with Cheza on his back, he couldn't do anything but stare hard at him.  
"Hurry and pick him up, we can't stop now. _Move it_!" 

Hige did as he was told and shakily carried Toboe, this time with more care. Tsume began running with Hige beside him. It was so painful now. Their bodies were slowly dying on them. Tsume's vision was already blurring, if they didn't find water _today_, they were surely not going to live another day.

* * *

Kiba tried to regain his breath, his body was screaming at him to stop. He fell to his knees and hands in exhaustion, sweat falling to the sand in drops. Kiba grunted and forced his head up, the sun beated harshly down on him, the salt of his sweat made his eyes sting, the dirt on his dry lips, at the moment he inhaled it, made him cough. His throat was so rough with the lack of water. 

"_please_…." He begged to the skies. To anyone that could hear him, to help.

In the midst of his panting, he caught a scent. His eyes searched, and he urged his legs to move as he stood up. He walked to the top of a sand dune and there he saw it.

On the horizon, a patch of black and white… a cediment of concrete perhaps.

His eyes widened. He had found the dome.  
He quickly turned and fell down the sand dune, rolled and quickly brought himself up, he had to return to the others and guide them there.

* * *

Hige spotted Kiba and soon realized with a huige grin that the leader had found something, as soon as they caught up, they began running with all their remaining strength towards the dome. It felt so painfuly far and their sprint felt like a slow walk, it was so close, yet so far. 

"No, I _won't_.. give up. I won't!" Hige urged himself, like the rest of the pack to run with no stop. After almost two weeks, they will finally rest and eat well.

Hige's mouth was soon watering when they came close to the doors, an overwhelming delicious smell of cooked meat and the beautiful sound of water invaded his ears. The pack crossed the metal doors and began searching for a fountain, anything to stop the ache of hunger and thirst.

Even Tsume could not fight the urge to look at the hot dog stands without his mouth watering or his stomach grumbling in protest for food.

"I've never been so happy to see humans!" Hige cried out in happiness as he looked about, deciding what he would steal to eat.

Kiba spotted a small fountain with crystal clear water. It seemed the humans had plently of it to be squandering it like that. "You'll eat later, porky, first we need to give those two water."  
He said, motioning to Toboe and Cheza, as he followed Kiba. Hige's eyes would've wattered with tears of frustration, but he too was thirsty, so, what the hell?

Tsume placed Cheza on the fountain and she dipped her feet on the water, sighing in relief. Tsume and Kiba drank, not caring if it tasted slightly of plumbering or humans. Hige was having a lot of trouble trying to make Toboe drink water. He would use his hands to try and make him drink, but he would semi choke on it every time he did it.

"Uh, guys? A little help here?"

A small gasp made Hige turn around, there he found an old lady with a small bag on her hands. "My my! Der boy, tell me what happened to this child?" the human elder got close to Toboe and placed a hand on his forehead, Tsume almost growled at her, he hated the idea of a human mendling around their business, let alone, touching Toboe.

"Oh dear, he is very feverish. Please follow me, I have some medicine and herbs in my house." Hige rose and eyebrow and looked at Kiba. He took a moment, but soon relented and nodded. They had no other choice, Toboe was very ill, and they had nothing to heal him.

They were wolves, and they didn't trust humans, but sometimes, in order to survive, you have to rely on your enemies.

* * *

Soon they were inside a small house outside the dome's city, there were trees and small plants scattered around the area, some small cotages and apartments settled around that place. It looked like a poorly urbanized area, the houses were half falling appart, but small families resided in harmony. 

Tsume looked around the small house, there were two small beds and the kitchen was beside it.  
The old lady motioned with her hand to Tsume so he would lay Toboe down.

He was feverish and hasn't regained consiousness yet, his pale features made him look almost dead.  
Tsume stayed at his side as the lady made some strange potion for the boy and then went to his side and kneeled near the bed.

"Please prop him up just a bit." Tsume did as he was told, having no option but to trust this one time in this human. The old lady took out a small vile and uncorked it. A strong smell was released and Tsume was almost forced to put a hand over his mouth and nose. "_What the hell is that_?"

His voice was very suspicious and not so kind. The old lady looked at him and said. "I am sorry, this are smelling salts, so he would wake up. He can't take the medicine unless he is awake."

That said, she placed the vile near Toboe's nose and his eyes oppened immediately and he began coughing.  
Tsume almost growled at the lady, but stopped when she began to massage his throat. "Oh dear… this boy is very very sick… I think this is more than just a fever." She said as she looked back at the potion she made. "Well, lets get his fever down, then we will check everything else." Tsume nodded and watched how Toboe's eyes wandered, completely confused.

He couldn't talk, but he felt secure when he saw Tsume. The lady put the potion to his lips and at first he almost gaged, the thing tasted horrible. "_Drink it_." Tsume commanded, and Toboe did what he could to take the horrid potion in his system.

Hige sighed and streched against the outter wall of the small house. The lady had kindly offered them food and beds to spend the night there- even though there were only two.  
At first Kiba and Tsume were completely against it, but once Toboe began to show the first signs of welness since they arrived, they began to trust this lady.

Cheza was quite happy with her also, which helped convice Kiba that this human wasn't so bad after all.

The flower maiden's skin was also beginning to heal, the red streaks that marked her beautiful ivory skin were almost completely gone, the water that the old lady offered them was pure and tasted almost as if it came from the forest.

Tsume looked at the now sleeping form of Toboe, his skin had almost come back to its natural peachy color, his lips were red and his breathing had stopped being elaborate and raspy. From time to time, he would cough and some blood would come out, but it was less than it had been.

The gray wolf didn't like to be in debt with a human, his pride had been hurt just by depending on one. But something told him, that this woman was different- but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Tell me child. Has your journey been as perilious as it seems?" Kiba looked up at the wrinkled woman, she was talking to Cheza, but- what did she meant?  
"The nobles are searching for _you_. They've lost their flower, and they won't rest until they have you back."  
Cheza gasped and Kiba stood in front of her. "Who are you?" He said in an almost demanding tone.

The old lady smiled and chuckled lightly. "My, my. I have almost forgoten, where are my manners?"  
She reached a hand to her head and took off the hood she had been using, and unwrapped the shawl that covered part of her face.

A pair of crimson eyes looked back at Cheza's. Kiba's eyes widened. "You're- it can't be."  
"I am too, a flower maiden. One of the last survivors in the Darcia palace. I managed to escape with some of my friends… but they all withered and died. This world is not anymore, meant for _us_. That's why, you are taking her to Paradise, isn't it?" She smiled at the white wolf, who could only stand there in awe.  
Tsume and Hige like Kiba, had no clue that there could be other flowers around. Her scent and the life she gave out with her aura had long dicipated, but maybe- just maybe that's why the wolves trusted her so quickly.

"You knew all along that we were wolves. What do you want?" Kiba demanded, still standing in front of Cheza.

* * *

Yes I am back from the dead! runs away from mad reviewers  
Forgive me, I have been very busy and I also had a family loss...  
I hope that this chapter makes up for all the months of wait! I wrote all of this in a day!  
My computer happened to DIE on me and everything I had written went to the trash. Good thing was that I wrote everything on scratch paper xD 

Please Read and Review!

Eriol's Anui (a.k.a. Elenath-)


End file.
